The present invention contrives to solve the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention provides two columns with two double-cross type, six legs and twelve supporting brace rods. It also provides three respective extendable rods inside of each column.
The object of present invention is to provide a strong support system for a heavy camera, speaker, light and photo studio background by placing them on the tops of sixpod stand.
The disadvantage of prior art, tripod stand, is that first, it cannot support heavy weight of camera, speaker and light and so on, since it has only three legs and one column, second, it cannot extend longer than the length of column and one rod in column's interiority. The height of current tripod stand does not usually go beyond 5 to six feet since it does not have other extendable rods within the column of sixpodstand.